


Remaster

by Empyrean_Queen_Cassiopeia



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyrean_Queen_Cassiopeia/pseuds/Empyrean_Queen_Cassiopeia
Summary: Basically just a short story about the cast fanboying/fangirling about the Ni no Kuni remaster.





	Remaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you know what I said about that Esther fic I was planning to write on my other story (ABRR)? Yeahhh, that's happening later than I expected. I have a basic idea of what I'm gonna do, but it's really not much. Sorry, haha!
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, Oliver has a phone now. Fite me.

"Look, Mr. Drippy!"

Oliver skipped over to Mr. Drippy, ecstatic. When he heard the news of the remaster, he could barely contain himself. 

"Eh? What is it, Ollie-boy?" Drippy asked, curious. Oliver grinned as he pointed to the phone screen. 

"Watch this! Our game is getting a remaster!" Oliver exclaimed. Drippy's eyes bugged out in astonishment.

"Bloody Nora! Youer not makin' this up, are you?" Drippy said, although he already knew the answer. Esther walked over to see what the commotion was all about, Swaine trailing behind.

"Hm? A remaster? Just now?" Esther asked, hints of interest and excitement in her voice. Swaine had a slight grin on his face as he heard the news.

"Well, isn't that surprising. Can't wait to see how much better it's gonna be."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, it's getting released on the PS4 and PC. Switch is only getting the original." Drippy smiled as he looked around at the group.

"You hear that, you lot? We're going flippin' EVERYWHERE!!" Drippy said as he pumped his small, yellow fist in the air. 

Esther grinned. "Yeah, I can't wait! It's definently been a while since we went anywhere." Esther looked down. "But, it'll be kinda sad when we get to some parts."

Oliver looked down as well, smile fading. "Yeah..." he looked dejected, but quickly regained his cheer. "Well, let's hope that the feeling of a new adventure makes up for it!" Esther nodded in agreement. Drippy nodded as he chimed in.

"You got that right, Ollie-boy! And more chances to see my butties back in the Fairygrounds. And more Fairy Rarebit, and more Babana Splits..." Drippy trailed off as his mouth watered. Esther giggled happily.

Swaine rested a hand on his hip and looked at the group. "Well then.."

"...Looks like we're going on another adventure."

(A/N): sorry if this is kinda bad, I just wrote it as I was hyped about the remaster pig.


End file.
